The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
The embodiments described herein relate generally to agricultural activities and, more particularly, systems and methods for sampling and testing soil at locations in an agricultural field or other location of soil.
Soil sampling and testing is often carried out by manually obtaining soil cores from multiple locations in a field. Existing solutions for obtaining soil cores simply enable the user to obtain a core of the correct size. However, the existing solutions fail to enhance sample consistency and record-keeping.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems, methods and apparatus for soil testing. Such improved methods and systems may enhance sample consistency and record-keeping associated with each sample.